This invention relates to portable containers, principally tackle boxes, but applicable also to other types of containers such as tool boxes, coolers and the like. Accordingly, while the following disclosure is directed to a tackle box in particular, this is by way of example only, and the invention is not limited thereby.
The prior art is replete with different design tackle boxes. Primary concerns in the design of such boxes are, for example, optimum usage of the available box volume consistent with strength and lightness of weight along with accessibility and effective compartmentalization for the stored items. Two of the most common types of tackle boxes are the stacked-drawer type box and the pull-out tray type box. In the former type, a significant portion of, or indeed substantially the entire box volume may be accounted for by a plurality of discrete superimposed drawers which can be opened individually from the front of the box. In the latter type, a plurality of superimposed trays are connected together by pivotal links and are lifted out of the box into a staggered cantilever-like position, commonly by means of a hinged box lid connected to the trays, access being available to each tray in the open position.
The present invention provides a tackle box having one or more of the following features namely, a novel form of pull-out tray structure; a lid-latching handle arrangement; and a removable carrying case for frequently used items.